Intoxication
by SmokinLeech
Summary: One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor. This story really puts this quote into perspective! What really happens when one has too much to drink and how a single beverage can come back to haunt you. Funfic! RobXRae


'_**One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, FLOOR!' **_ _**You get the idea…. :D **_ _**It's a funfic, so don't take it too seriously :P **_ _**read and review! We'd love to hear from you! **_ _**SmokinLeech**_ Intoxication 

Raven slowly let her arms stretch out in front of her, yawning as she did so. She stopped for a moment to rub her temples, God, what was with this sudden headache? It felt as though she had a thousand drills grinding at her brain.

She turned to lie on her side, when she suddenly noticed something very strange.

This wasn't her bed.

Her eyes snapped open, sitting up so fast that it made the room spin faster. Suddenly she heard a husky groan that seemed to be coming from behind her. She turned carefully, dreading what she might see, but froze in place when she saw him there.

Draped over the sheets, hair ruffled, lying on his stomach…shirtless…Oh crap.

Her eyes went directly from him to herself, eyes widening in shock as she noticed she too was missing a shirt, luckily though, her bra remained, and the bottom half of her attire was in tack. She heaved a relieved sigh, at least that tugging fear had been put to rest.

But she was still there, in a bed with her half-naked leader, and her in a similar state. She tried to ease off the bed, but ended up face first into the soft carpet on the floor. Where was she anyway? She heaved herself from the ground only to be stopped abruptly by hitting her head against the bedside table. "Ow! Dammit!" She hissed to herself while rubbing her throbbing head, looking towards what had fallen off the table when she hit it. An arrow?

Were they…In…_Speedy's _room??

The previous nights events seemed to flow back into her memory. It was the anniversary party of the Titans East. The drinks had been flowing, she had lost count after 7 or 8 shots of some heavy foreign vodka Speedy had purchased. She happened to remember a lot of singing and dancing, and for some strange reason could remember Starfire trying to make out with a lamp…seems like Tameranians took alcohol worse than she did.

She could vaguely remember having an argument with Robin, but then…this?!

She shook her head and got up, trying to find her blouse that had been removed. She groaned as she saw it wedged beneath Robin, as he clutched to it, she decided against trying to wrestle him for it and opted to borrow one of Speedy's shirts instead. Taking small steps towards the door, she slinked out into the main corridor.

She stepped over a few sleeping corpses that littered the main room, loud snores emanating from some of them. She decided she would head to their kitchen and make herself a well-deserved cup of tea.

She had just opened the cabinet when she saw him out of the corner of her eye, dressed in an unbuttoned suit shirt from the night before. His red hair rested shaggily over his eyes as he leaned against the counter, clutching an ice pack to his forehead.

"Hey Rae." He stopped for a second, looking her up and down, noticing his shirt that she now wore. "Wait…did you and m-…like did we…Is there something I should be remembering from last night?" He asked sluggishly, quite unsure, the alcohol still remaining in slight effect.

"No, we didn't do anything. The alcohol must have seeped into your brain." She spoke in her usual monotone voice, slowly gaining back her composure now.

"Oh…too bad." He grinned a lop-sided grin to her glaring face. "Mind you…you were so busy with Robin last night, don't think you had time for anyone else." He teased again, his smile widening as he noticed her freeze in place. "Not to mention the noise-"

"If you mention this to _anyone_, Speedy, I will personally slaughter you!" She hissed in a deadly voice, making the still tipsy Titan laugh. "You make me laugh, Rae." He chuckled. "Hey! Speak of the devil! Sleeping beauty has finally awoken!" Speedy continued to chuckle as he noted a disorientated Robin stumble into the kitchen.

"Speedy, where do you keep the – Raven! Oh…uuh…hey!" Robin straightened up a bit as he noted her standing behind Speedy. Raven merely nodded, not looking away from her cup of fresh tea, the heat in her cheeks starting to rise.

Speedy decided that since he would have to be the one to wake the rest of the sleeping Titans that he would his leave from the kitchen, not before wobbling over to Robin, "Way to go, Robin my man!" He said on a lazy whisper, followed by a wink. Robin blinked, face going a little pale, he knew there was a dangerous reason he had woken up with Ravens blouse lodged beneath him, last thing he could remember doing was playing çharades…at least he thought it was çharades…

"By the way," Speedy called from the top of the stairs, "next time you decide to make my room your little…play area, put a sign up or sumthin' will ya? It's a little more than awkward walkin' in on you guys…not that I did or anything…" The colour of his hair now reflected in his cheeks, then he disappeared again. Leaving just the two birds.

"So Rae-" Robin began sheepishly.

"Don't talk to me." She hissed.

"But-"

"DON'T"

"You know we have to talk about this at some point." Robin stated, leaning against the counter previously vacated by Speedy, Raven edged a little more away from him, clutching to her cup of tea.

"Perhaps, but not now." She chided.

"Ok, well lets just be clear that…last night was the alcohol, so we don't need anyone else finding out about it, right?"

She nodded briskly, bringing the cup to her lips to take a sip, "Indeed."

TTTTTTTT

"Dude! Who's at the door?" Beast Boy yelled over his gameboy to Cyborg who was reading through some old car magazines, who was pointedly ignoring him. "Do not worry friend, I shall answer the door!" Chirped Starfire, who had now recovered from a large overdose of peach Schnapps. Raven was by her usual spot by the window, meditating as usual. Robin, on the far opposite side at the kitchen counter, contemplating what take-away to order. Even though they had a kitchen with all the utensils, none of the Titans had actually cooked proper meals…not including Starfires deadly concoctions.

A sudden squeal of delight could be heard as Starfire came soaring back into the common room, "Guess what friends! Well I shall tell you anyway! Friend Speedy has invited us to join him in the clubbing!" Midway through her joyous report, Speedy appeared behind the enthusiastic red-head.

"Hey guys." Grinned the young archer.

"Haven't we seen enough of you for one week?" Robin said with a touch of sourness in his voice.

"Well I know how much you love my company so I thought I would take you guys out for a treat, whadda ya say?" His said, his grin never leaving his face.

"Like your last 'treat'? I think we'll pass." He stated, turning his back to him. "Aaw, common, Robs! You know you want to! And besides, I know a great place!."

"You mean some dingy club with a bad liquor license?" Raven mocked lightly, one eye watching him from where she was perched.

"Nothing like that! I promise! It's a real formal and decent place, you'll love it!" Speedy persisted.

"Yes Friends! Please! Let us accompany friend Speedy to this 'club'" Starfire bobbed hopefully.

"Yeah! I'm up for it!" Called Cyborg over his magazine, "Me too!" added BeastBoy. "Alright then, it's settled, we're going." Speedy said proud with himself, looking at the two hesitant birds, "You guys will have a ball."

TTTTTTTT

"Formal my ass." Stated Robin with annoyance, noticing the drunken people pouring out of the club doors. "Ah don't worry about them, it's just happy hour." He grinned mischievously, leading the way through the doors.

Starfire, BeastBoy, Cyborg headed towards the dance area, disappearing into the vast crowd. Speedy on the other hand went off in the direction of the bar, again leaving the two alone.

"Great joint." Raven muttered, her voice oozing with sarcasm, how in the hell did she end up here?

"Wanna dance?" Robin teased, prodding her lightly in the arm.

She merely tilted her head and gave him a death glare, which only made him laugh, "Oh hey, Here comes Speedy."

As predicted, the young archer approached them holding multiple colour drinks. "Speedy…what is _that_?" Asked Raven in a hesitant tone, pointing to the luminous yellow beverage in his one hand, a little kiwi decoration out the top. "What? This? This is an 'El Grandé Supreme tangy orgasm'"

Ravens features screwed up a little as she stared at the erotic sounding drink.

"Don't judge it till you try it, Rae." Speedy nudged, pushing the drink into her hands, then turning to Robin, " And for you, I got a 'Super sideways screw on steroids'. Don't know what's in it but I heard it packs a punch!"

"What did you say it was called?" Asked Robin, slightly incredulous, why did alcoholic drinks have such bizarre names??

Noticing Speedy's attention turned to Raven, Robin decided to ditch his bright blue cocktail, placing it on a nearby table, this stuff could be deadly. "Raven I really think-" But as Robin turned back to face his teammates, Raven was already chugging it down, Speedy rooting her on.

"Raven! I really don't think alcohol is the best thing for you!" Robin tried to reach for her ¾ empty glass, but she yanked it out of his reach. "Aw screw you, goody two steel-tipped shoes! Leave me to my tangy orgasm!" She slurred finishing off the rest of the glass. Once she had success emptied the glass she shot a strong glance at the surprised (but pleased) archer standing next to her. "Get me another orgasm." She sloshed, banging her glass down on a nearby table. Speedy grinned cheekily, "with pleasure." He said with a wink in her direction, then wafted towards the bar again.

Robin tried to get hold of his darker teammate, attempting to push her into a chair, "ok Raven, I think that you've had quite enough alcohol for one night." He chirped, trying to sound light, he knew a boozed-up Raven was never a good thing…

"Nonsense! I'm perfectly fine! I haven't even started yet! Bring on the Russian Vodka!!" The tipsy empath yelled in the direction of the re-appearing Speedy.

"Someone looks like there having fun." He quipped, handing her a new shocking pink concoction in a glass that looked more like an over-sized jam jar. "Speedy! What are you trying to do? And what is _that _now?" Robin questioned, slightly distressed.

"This is my own little creation, I call it the 'one eyed skanky pirate in a jam jar." He finished proudly.

"You're saying _you_ made it? I think she'll pa- Raven!! Don't drink it!!" But he was too late, Raven was already going bottoms up.

"Mmm…salty." She purred happily, a goofy smile spreading across her face.

This caught Robin off guard for a brief moment, seeing Raven…smile so freely. She almost never smiled, it seemed to make his mind go blank…

"Hey, care to dance milady?" Speedy cooed, leaning closer towards her, causing her to sway a bit, his hand outstretched.

"Hmmm…yeah, ok. Why not." She said nonchalantly, taking hold of his offered hand.

This snapped Robin's view back into focus, "Raven…?" Robin asked to her now disappearing back. Raven…dancing? Those two words never appeared in the same sentence. He now watched as the two made their way into the center of the dancing crowd. Dammit, he knew Speedy was just trying to get out of his view, he couldn't trust that guy, especially with a drunken Raven. He started to walk by the clearing of the dancing area, the crowd was larger than it looked, where the hell did they disappear to?

Finally after a few minutes of pushing through drunken dancers and tipsy swingers, he managed to come across the pair in the center of the dance floor, dancing to a different tempo to the rest of the room.

Raven seemed to move in rhythmical circles, her hips swaying to the music, arms raised, hands twisting and turning in the air. She danced a solo routine, but Speedy was determined to make it a duet. His hands moved up and down her back, making Robin's fists involuntary clench. His hands started to slide too low for comfort as he pulled her body closer to his. Raven, though, seemed blissfully unaware. Speedy, not noticing their spectator, decided to seize the moment of her passiveness and pull her right against him, Raven blinking confusedly. A mischievous hand reaching down to grope her behind, causing her to yelp in surprise.

That was the last straw.

Robin lunged forward pushing through the crowd of dancing bodies and grabbed Speedy by his collar. "If you plan to keep your hand make sure to keep it to yourself." Robin growled with a little more venom than intended.

"Geez man, talk about territorial! We were just having some fun." He said with a teasing laugh, hands releasing Raven from their tight hold. "C'mon, all I 'm saying is let others have a sip of the wine, can't keep it all to yourself Robs." Speedy grinned to his fellow masked Titan. Robin took a minute to register what he said, he cheeks suddenly felt very hot. "No wait! What? I never said- I mean we're not-"

"No need to explain, I understand." Speedy always seemed to know how to get under Robins skin, Raven and him we're…wait…where exactly was Raven? Robin spun around quickly, eyes darting around, trying to spot his drunken friend.

Surprise, surprise. He finally caught sight of her at the bar, ordering another multi-colored drink. "Raven!" Robin yelled exasperated over the loud music, making his way closer to her. "Robin! There you are! You gotta try these!" She pointed out in a chipper voice, indicating to the new drink in her hand.

"Ok Raven, that's enough." Robin stated firmly, taking her cup and placing it as far away from her as possible. "Hey! Why'd you do that!? You're so mean to me! You…you…drink stealer!" Raven started to whine like a child, hands folded in front of her chest.

"Raven, please don't cause a scene, come sit down."

She leaned towards him, but forgot to put her foot forwards and ended up falling onto him. "Rae! Are you ok? Raven! C'mon this isn't funny!" He asked frantically, shaking her. She tilted her head up to face him, her eyes wide. "Wow Robin, you have a nice face." She said with a bit of a hick-up, a hand reaching up to stroke his cheek, "and such nice skin, so soft." She purred, leaning a little closer.

He found himself leaning into her touch, a hand coming to rest on her hip, he could almost tas- WAIT, this was the previous night all over again, minus one drunken Robin. "Raven, you really need to sit down." He said a little flustered, taking her hand and pulling her to a nearby chair, settling her down. He heaved a sigh as he noticed the rest of the Titans returning, excluding Speedy, probably off making more concoctions…

"Greetings Robin! You would not believe how tasty the bar peanuts are- GASP! What is wrong with friend Raven?! Has she consumed the spirits??" Starfire asked in her usual high-pitched tone. "She's completely out of it." Noted Cyborg, who was snapping his fingers in her face.

"All lies! I'm fine I tell ya!" yelled a very subdued Raven who had swatted away Cyborg's hand. "And besides, if you think this is bad, you should have seen Robin the other night!"

At the mention of his name, Robin went rigid. Oh no.

"Talk about rowdy! Jees Robin, didn't know alcohol made you so ravenous! Now I can't even wear that blouse anymore, the buttons are completely ripped off!" She said to Robin. His eyes widened in shock. "Raven!" he hissed, "shut up!"

The other titans had abruptly stopped what they were doing, they stared from one bird to the other.

"Well it's true!" All the nights events seemed to be return to her memory, oh God, this is what he was afraid of.

"Yeah well, we were drunk and probably just…wrestling!" He said through his gritted teeth, eyes urging her to stop.

"Well if that's what you call the way you were grabbing me then, okay!"

"I wasn't grabbing you!"

"yeah, you're right. More like holding me down."

"Raven!" He turned to his teammates, "It's the alcohol talking." He said in a desperate attempt to try and ease this shocked expressions.

"Aww, come on, Robin. We're all friends! There's no reason to hide anything." She elbowed him playfully.

"Raven, I really think you should stop talking now." He hissed lower.

"What!? It's not like I told them about your little fetish." She heaved herself off her chair, propping herself up against his side, "You know, when I…" She brought her mouth to his ear, then whispered, tracing the curve of it, " …On this spot."

Robin grabbed her forcefully by the shoulders, giving her a hard shake. "That's enough!" He whipped his head afraid to see what the expressions on his teammates faces would be. Taken aback at the over detailed description they'd heard, their faces were full of shock.

He turned back to Raven with a scowl placed on his features. "You've done enough damage tonight." With that he stormed off toward the door, pushing violently past Speedy on his exit.

"Am I missing something…?" he asked, returning to the four Titans. "Aaah, he's just being grumpy!" She huffed, plunking back down in her seat, her head falling in her hands. "I feel tired." She stated before collapsing into sleep.

The remaining titans exchanged glances.

"So who wants a drink!" Speedy quipped.

TTTTTTTT

Robin tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk, while he read some through briefs on his computer, anything that would take his mind off the other night…shit, he just thought about it. How could he expect the rest of the Titans to respect him as a leader after Ravens drunken rant? To be fair it wasn't all her fault, thanks to Speedy's generous alcohol servings, and the fact that he had done those things with Raven in the first place was reason enough. Alcohol really brought out the worst in people.

He turned when he heard a light knocking at his door; he had a feeling of who it might be, he didn't really feel like talking to her, but he had ignored her enough for the last two days and it wasn't really fair.

"Can I come in?" She asked softly through the door.

With a heavy sigh he got up to open the door, but only opening partially.

"I just wanted to say…about the other night…I mean, I know you haven't wanted to talk to me, but…I just want to apologize…I know they may seem like over-used words, but I mean it." With that Robin opened the door further to let her pass into her bedroom.

"It still doesn't change the fact that my team has probably lost any shred of respect they had for their leader." Robin mumbled in a low agitated voice.

"Robin I-"

"Or the fact that you knew that alcohol didn't sit well with you, or that I warned you but you didn't listen." He could heat in his face, fists tightening again.

"I'm not a child you know." Raven retorted, her voice rising a little.

"Well you certainly acted like one that night! And then look what happened!" He was fuming now, his last shred of patience finally snapping.

"I apologized for that already! Why can't you just-"

"I don't care about your apologies! They won't fix the situation that you've put us in!" He carried on, anger getting the better of him.

"Me?? I am not the only one to blame for this Robin! If you remember you were just as drunk as I was that first night!" She yelled back just as loud.

"Well that gave you no right to get drunk a second time, and then repeat it with Speedy!" He hissed, not holding back anymore, he had to get it off his chest. "Sorry I interrupted-"

SLAP

"Who the hell do you think I am??" She yelled, her eyes bearing into him, her cheeks a harsh red. One of his hands traveled to the now burning hand mark she had left on his face, he scowled deeply at her.

"Well it happened before…" She let out an enraged scream, his room was became encased in black crackling energy, things violently shaking. Her hand rose again, wanting to make a double hard impact on him, when it was stopped midway by his own hand around her wrist, griping it tightly.

"Asshole! Let me go!" She yelled furiously but he ignored, just continued to glare at her.

His grip tightened. She tried to pull her hand away but he held too tight.

"I said-!" But her words got lost as she was suddenly yanked violently towards him and pulled against his frame as he forced his lips down onto hers. Her hands reached up to grab clumps of his hair and tugged, anger fueling her actions. His hands went to her back, fingers digging into her skin. He moved forward, causing her to make a hard impact with the adjacent wall. She let out a cry as the air was forced out of her lungs, her grip on his hair loosening. He leaned back to look into her face; the scowl was still there, her eyes focused entirely on him, breathing heavily.

He stepped away, a hand going to his hair, rubbing the area she had been tugging on. "Guess it wasn't just the alcohol…" He spoke softly, collapsing into his desk chair.

"Do you m-"

"I thought it was as good a time than any." He said, looking up to meet her questioning gaze.

"What? You're not making any sense…and just now…"

"I kissed you because I wanted to, not because I was drunk, or high or on anything else, I just wanted to kiss you."

She just looked at him for a few seconds, registering what he said, then smirked. She walked up to him and perched in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Then stop using the alcohol for an excuse." Her lips retreated up to his ear, finding the spot he loved.

TTTTTTTT-TTTTTTTT

_**Thanx for reading, hope you liked! Let us know what you think!**_


End file.
